1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reaction vessel for the use of oxidization and decomposition processing equipment by supercritical water and a method of manufacturing the reaction vessel in which harmful substances such as polybiphenyl chloride (hereinafter called as PBC), powerful toxic dioxine and other organic compounds are processed to be their non-toxic states through oxidization and decomposition under supercritical water condition with its critical temperature being 374° C. or higher and its critical pressure being 22 MPa or higher.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a chemical processing has been carried out frequently under a supercritical state. For example, coffee and the like are mainly used in extraction of food or separation of chemical products and the like under a supercritical CO2 where the processing is carried out under a relatively low temperature.
In the case of supercritical water, although its original substance is water, there have been provided many cases that the supercritical water is used in a normal chemical reaction and oxidization such as treatment of environmental-relating materials such as decomposition of PCB, dioxine and the like due to the fact that its critical temperature is quite high, for example, the critical temperature is 374° C. or higher and the critical pressure is 22 MPa or higher.
These treatments are mainly carried out such that the materials are dissolved with water under supercritical state as solvent, then they are reacted with oxygen and decomposed. That is, since the supercritical water is liquid and at the same time it has also a characteristic acting as gas, where reaction with oxygen as gas must be almost freely carried out.
That is, since the supercritical water is liquid and at the same time reaction with oxygen as gas can be carried out almost freely, the aforesaid materials can be quite easily dissolved due to the fact that the supercritical water becomes water of low molecules and dispersed water which is different from the usual water, resulting in that the materials and oxygen can be almost freely merged and reacted to each other under such a processing condition as above and so its oxidization and decomposition can be easily carried out.